What A Way To Start The Weekend
by ForeverThisWay
Summary: Harry Potter, One Lie and one very annoyed Slytherin. Not the best summary.


Harry Potter woke that fine Saturday morning inexplicably anxious. It wasn't because all of his dorm mates were gone; it was not uncommon for Harry to sleep in Saturdays and for his friends to go to breakfast before him. No this anxiousness was buried deep within him as if to warn him to just stay in bed and not bother with the day, but he hadn't eaten since dinnertime yesterday and his stomach was painfully reminding him to feed it. Slowly getting out of bed stretching leisurely he went about his morning routine, finally dressing and with trepidation he wandered to the Great Hall.

As he feared as soon as he stepped foot in the room whispers broke out with the occasional female giggle. Making his face carefully blank to hide his confusion he sat next to Ron who had a vaguely terrifying smirk across his face.

"Enjoy your date with Ginny last night mate?"

"What? I didn't have a date with Ginny."

"That's not what's going round the school. Plus your late nights, walking like a lovesick puppy all just fuelling the flames mate. No one's being able to get the grin off her face either" The slight grin on Ron's face made Harry desperately want to punch him but settled instead for getting a strong cup of coffee. Glancing at Ginny, Harry's heart sank as she grinned at him smiling coyly. Turning to Hermione the voice of reason amongst this nightmare he implored her to help them to understand.

"Hermione you know I'm not seeing Ginny, I told you we broke up a while ago. Why would she say otherwise?" He was practically pleading with his friend.

"Well yes you did say you had broken up, but Ginny has been telling me that you've been slowly working things out. I'm so happy for you both. Although you could cut down on sneaking out and coming back past curfew" She grinned at him with a hint of disapproval, as if she was enjoying watching him squirm.

"I told you I've been studying where it's quiet. You of all people know how loud the common room is, I can't concentrate there. My grades have improved you know they have, I've seen you pouting about it on more than on occasion." Harry was becoming annoyed very quickly and saw how his last comment had made Hermione sit up indignantly.

"Now see here Harry I'm letting go of the fact that you're shagging my sister but you have no right to speak to Hermione that way." Ron said glaring at his best friend.

"I AM NOT SHAGGING YOUR SISTER!" Harry said louder than he intended and suddenly the whole Hall was silent, all eyes on the thoroughly annoyed Saviour of the wizarding world. Looking at Ginny he saw her duck her head embarrassed and felt a hint of shame at himself. A disturbing thought hit him then and he glanced quickly at the table facing him. Oh shit. He was doomed. The person he was looking for was easy to locate for one simple reason. They had a face like thunder, eyes like icy daggers as they looked at Harry. Those eyes rapidly changed and a smirk planted itself on their face and Harry suddenly wished that he had stayed in bed, if only to avoid the destruction that he just knew was coming.

His fears were confirmed when the person stood and sauntered over to them, standing directly before Harry before glancing with distain at Harry's friends.

"Have a nice date Potter?" Draco Malfoy towered over him and Harry gulped.

"No because honestly there was no date." Harry stared straight back silently pleading with Draco to believe him.

"So am I correct in saying that Weaslette over there lied about the whole thing?" Harry said nothing but gave a subtle nod.

"Now that's not on. Can't have slanderous implications against you now can we?" Draco's eyes flicked to Ginny who was looking mortified and close to tears. Smirking he grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, pulled him up and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Harry whimpered into the kiss and his hands roughly seized Draco's and pulled in a way that made Draco hiss then moan. When Harry finally tore his mouth away from his lovers he was suddenly aware of all the eyes trained on them.

"Draco? I think you just made us both come out of the closet to the entire school." Harry said vaguely amused.

"Potter have you gone insane? This is the Great Hall not our closet." Draco looked at Harry as though trying to determine whether he had gone insane or not.

Hermione unable to help herself giggled.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Coming out of the closet basically means that you've just told the whole school that you are gay. Do you really have a closet?" she added.

"Yes a very nice closet. Potter I think we should go explore this coming out thing in an actual closet. Right now." Harry just nodded and they all but ran out of the Great Hall.

Whispers broke out as soon as they left and Hermione gently closed her boyfriends slack jaw.

"Hermione? What just happened?" Ron said faintly ghostly pale against his shocking red hair.

"Well on the plus side at least we know what Harry's being doing. Or rather who he's being doing and also why he's being walking funny too." Hermione grinned mischievously when Ron gagged at the mental image. Turning back to her breakfast Hermione hummed to herself, what an amusing way to start the weekend.


End file.
